Anypony Got a Light
NOTE: '''This quest is available again! '''Lighting the Lantern is a Festival of Lights quest given by Taffy Treat in Sugarcane Corner. Quest initiation When the player initiates a chat with Taffy Treat, she wonders if they are one of Hullabaloo's classmates, which the player acknowledges. Hullabaloo had promised her a special surprise that will help liven up the Festival of Lights, and she asks the player to find out what happened to it. Journal: Taffy Treat, from Sugarcane Corner, was promised a "super-duper-extra-special-awesome" surprise from Hullabaloo, to help liven up the Festival of Lights. She's asked me to go and speak with him, and find out what's happened to the surprise. *Speak to Hullabaloo The surprise Hullabaloo can be found outside a house in northeast Cantermore on the street heading to the airship. To the player's surprise, he has nothing planned as he was turned away when he asked Astral Charm to come up with something for the surprise. 'Journal: ' I asked Hullabaloo about his Festival of Lights surprise, but he had nothing planned! He wanted Astral Charm to help him come up with something, but she turned him away. Maybe I'll have better luck? *''Speak to Astral Charm'' Astral Charm Astral Charm is located near the train station in Cantermore. The player has to convince her to help with the surprise, which she will eventually agree to do so. However, she also asks the player to help her deliver a package to Pacific Breeze in the meantime. 'Journal: ' I managed to convince Astral Charm to help create something special for the Festival of Lights, but first she wants me to deliver this package to Pacific Breeze! I can find her in the spa in the Crystal Kingdom. *''Take the package to Pacific Breeze'' Package delivery Pacific Breeze can be found at the spa in the Crystal Kingdom. Upon delivering the package to her, it is revealed that the package actually contains Astral Charm's laundry. After cleaning, Pacific Breeze returns the laundry package to the player. 'Journal: ' I've got Astral Charm's mystery package back from the Crystal Kingdom Spa. It turns out that it was just her laundry! Now that it's been cleaned, I should return it to her, and collect the Festival of Lights surprise she offered. *''Bring Astral her laundry'' Cleaned laundry After returning the laundry package back to Astral Charm, she gives the player a torch box in return as the surprise for the Festival of Lights. 'Journal: ' I returned it to Astral Charm's laundry to her, and she gave me a color-changing torch in return! I should take it back to Sugarcane Corner, and see if Taffy thinks it's good enough as the Festival of Lights surprise Hullabaloo promised her. *''Take Astral's Torch Box to Taffy'' Quest completion Upon returning to Taffy Treat with the surprise, she expresses her thanks and rewards the player with an Alchemist's Torch from the box in return for their help. 'Journal: ' I helped Taffy Treat liven up the Festival of Lights and Sugarcane Corner. Trivia *The quest was first introduced during the Summer(ish) Update of 2018, and was made available from 12th August 2018 till late January 2019https://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=17949.0. *The quest was officially re-activated for the Summer update of 2019, and was made available since 22nd September 2019https://forum.legendsofequestria.com/index.php?topic=18680. *After completing the delivery to Pacific Breeze, the quest journal indicates the completed task as "Take the package to Crystal Breeze" instead. **It changes back to Pacific Breeze again once the quest has been completed. *The first sentence of the journal entry displayed after returning Astral Charm's laundry is not worded correctly. **The words "it to" appears to be redundant. References Category:Quests Category:Ponydale Category:Limited Time